Were we haven't been,
by justabux
Summary: a mcfly story. Harry is very protective over his cousin, but Danny falls for her, will they make it through the many complications? DannyxOC. Rated 'M' to be safe. It's my first try at a story, be nice.
1. Chapter one

Juliette groaned at the sound of her alarm clock and quickly pushed the snooze button. She considered trying to fall asleep again, but decided against it as she rose tiredly from the bed, her brows furrowed together as she stretched her arms out, letting out a loud yawn. Why was that stupid alarm going off anyway? She rubbed her tired eyes and walked to the bathroom, staring in the mirror for a few moments. She looked like a mess. She had been out with her friends last night, almost ending up at someone else's home, and she had one hell of a headache. Her hair was a mess, her curls all over her head and sticking up at some places, her make-up had run down a bit, though most of it was gone already, she started to comb through her hair, and then she remembered. Her cousin would be here at anytime, that's why she had set the alarm clock to go off at 10 am.

"Oh god..." She uttered a bit irritated, her voice was even worse then normal. She had a low and rasy voice by nature, but now it was all messed up. She jumped at the sound of the doorbell and quickly ran out of the bathroom and to the frontdoor, rushing so much that she ended flat on her face right infront of the door. "Must... Go.. On." She told herself, her body felt so weak, she'd much rather lay there and sleep again, even if it was on the cold tiles of her appartment floor.

Standing up again, she opened the frontdoor, greeted by not just her cousin's face, no, she was greeted by two other faces as well. She didn't know he was bringing friends over, if she did, she'd have cleaned the place up a little and not let them sit in such a mess. They looked shocked for some reason, and one of her cousin's friends, let out a squeal, just as her cousin stepped infront of her. "Well, that's some greeting, innit Doug!" The curly haired guy gushed.

She scratched the top of her head, "What?" She asked, confused and completely obvlious, not to mention, completely shitfaced. Her cousin, Harry, turned to her and whispered something to her. Her face went bright red at an instant. "Oh fuck!" She yelped, trying to cover her bare legs. How did she not notice that she was standing there in her knickers and tank? How could that skip her attention? "Oh holy fuck..." She repeated, rushing into her bedroom, closing the door behind her with a bang.

Taking a deep breath she pulled a pair of light gray skinnies out of her closet, along with an electric-blue hoodie. She then walked into the bathroom, quickly cleaning her face of the remaining make-up and smoothing out her hair a bit, combing through it and hurriedly brushing her teeth. She was so embarrased. She had never met these guys before, sure, she had seen them on the television, seeing as her cousin was in some famous popband and that were two of his bandmates, but she had never met them in person. "Way to make you first impression, Jules." She muttered under her breath when she finally opened the door.

Well, atleast the shock had her feeling sober in mere seconds, if only it had made the headache go away as well... She saw that the guys were already sitting comfortably in the couch, her cousin avoided looking at her, while the other two guys were giving her meaningful smirks. She saw that Danny, the curly haired one, Harry had mentioned him to be the crazy one, opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a warning finger, accompanied by a nasty look. "If you have anything to say about my knickers, you'd better shut it, or I'll make you shut up!" She threatened.

His smirk didn't disappear, instead only grew bigger. "I'm not going to talk about you're knickers, you're bum's much more interesting."

Juliette fought the urge to throw something at him, anything, and walked to the kitchen. "You guys want something to drink?"

They nodded, all three wanting a beer. She got them out of the fridge. Juliette was one of those girls who had barely anything in the fridge, except for her alcohol. No, actually, that wasn't true. Juliette was a great cook and she loved to cook for herself, so she had tons of ingredients and healthy things in her fridge - but, there never was a lack of alcohol in the house. Not when living in America, not in France, not in Italy and London would not be different. She brought them their drinks and got a glass of milk for herself. "I haven't seen you in... what... a year?"

Juliette nodded, "Yeah.. A year and a half, really."

The guy that had remained mostly silent, the one she recognised as Douglas, now looked at her. "But you're family! How come you see so little of each other?"

Before she even had a chance to say something, Harry huffed. "It's not my fault! She's always moving around, ever since she was eighteen, she had this tendency to move from place to place." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully - he needed a shave - and looked at her. "Where have you been living, exactly... I can't remember all places..."

She sat back in the black beenbag chair, "Well, the first place I moved to was Rome... And seven months later I went to Monaco, then Port- Grimaud - it's the most lovely little place by the way, the frech are so kind! Oh, and then I moved to Paris, and... Well, Then I went back to London for a a month, that's when I last saw you, I recall... And then I moved to California, back to Grimaud for a couple o' months, where I've just moved back from." She took a sip of her milk, it was delicious. She needed a refreshment, her mouth was so dry.

Dougie Chuckled, "You've got a pretty bussy life then!"

She nodded again, her hair falling into her face. "Guess you could say that, it's just that... I get bored easily and then I just need to move."

Danny had been looking at her the entire time and then turned to Harry, "Hazz, you never told us you're cousin's so fit!" He accused.

Harry shrugged, "I don't look at her that way." He then gave her a happy look that read crazy all over. "Huh Julie-Poo!" He cooed.

Juliette laughed, "Oi, Shuddap Harry."

-----

Two hours later they had left, she rolled her eyes thinking of the guys - they were well nice, altough Danny couldn't help himself from throwing in some bum's and knickers comments every now and then, but she couldn't blame him, she asked for it.  
Juliette had just moved into her house two weeks ago, already unpacked everything. Harry offered to help, but he was on tour, so it was practically impossible. She had promised herself to stay here, in her hometown, for atleast four months, before moving, but she wasn't sure if she could hold onto that promise. Sure, seeing her old friends and her family again felt great, but she felt like she still had so much to see and there was too little time to see it all.

She lived in a two bedroom appartment now, with a small bathroom, small kitchen that was open to the livingroom, no doors seperating the two rooms. There was a flatscreen television in the livingroom, as well as a stereo, a three person couch and her beanbag chair - she just couldn't rid herself of the thing, it was the first piece of furniture she bought for herself - and a coffee table, which she also ate at. She liked eating her food there and never cared much for a diningtable. Her bedroom was simple, a white baroque looking secondhand two-person bed, a high chair and wardrobe from the same secondhand store and a tall mirror next to her closet. She had flowery wall-paper and crystal chandelier, making it look a little more fancy and to her liking. The bed covers were also girly and flowery, but she liked them. The second bedroom, had no bed in it, she used it for other things, Souvenirs she had taken from where she had lived, pictures hanging on the walls from the friends she made there, there were two guitars in it, from when she still played them, there was a desk with blank drawing paper, some aquarel pencils and ink, and some doodles. There were also a lot of books in there, it was sort of her hobby room.

She lived on the top floor of the tall flat, and had a pretty amazing view for the low amount of money she paid for the rent. It was in the centre of London, though not too far away from her parents in Camden, only a short busride away. 


	2. Chapter two

alright, so here's chapter two.  
I don't really have any reviews yet :  
so, if any kind people would want to put there opinion out there, that would be great and highly appreciated!!! 3

-  
Tonight she would be going out with Harry and some of his friends, they would be taking her to some club, and she didn't even know if she'd get in, she was only twenty - okay, only four months away frombeing twenty-one, but still not old enough to get into every club. She wondered where they would take her, but trusted them to find something nice. Harry would be taking this girl that he was seeing along with them, and she hoped she could get along with her - she wasn't all that good with girls, she had more guy friends then girl friends.

It was already 7 thirty PM and they'd be here for her at nine. She had already spend ten minutes rumaging through her closet, finding nothing in particular that took her liking. Another ten minutes later she decided on tight dark grey skinnies that had somewhat of a leather-ish look to them and a simple tight white top with a black studded gilet.

Her hair was still damp from the shower she had taken and she questioned what to do with it, but decided on a high pony-tail with a pompodour on the top of her head in the front. She started to straighten her hair, which took her about thirty minutes - she had a pretty nasty curl - and then pulled it back in the high pony-tail on the back of her head. Juliette started to tease the section in the front before pulling it back, twisting it, pushing it up and pinning it. She remembered, when she first tried to make a pompadour, that it took her fifteen minutes just to get it right, but she had perfected the art of it rather quickly. She decided not to spend too much time on her make-up and quickly applied some black eyeliner, a soft brown eye-shadow, some nude coloured lipstick and a few layers of mascara, thinking it to be enough.

Looking at the clock, it was only 8.30 PM now and she felt hungry, her stomach growling for thought she'd have enough time to make some tomato soup and so quickly started cutting the vegetables and cooking the water. It was five minutes to nine when she was done and right on time the doorbell rang.

"Hello!" She greeted bubbly as she saw Danny, Harry and a girl at the door. Was this Harry's girl? She was well pretty, curled long blonde hair, playboy-figure, wearing a black pencil skirt and red blouse - she was a catch. "Come in!"

They walked in and she noticed that Harry was dressed rather nicely, wearing a black button up shirt and fancy man shoes under his jeans, his hair done neatly. She chuckled, he was obviously trying to impress his date. Danny was rather casual chique, wearing white sneakers, a black blazer with a dark blue shirt underrneath it.

She looked away, he looked rather cute. She turned to the blonde and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Juliette, Harry's told me so much about you!" She said, even though that wasn't completely true, but seeing the expression on Harry's face he was obviously thankful.

The girl shook it enthusiastically, "I'm Amy, nice to meet you too! I've heard a lot about you as well!" She paused, sniffing the air, looking rather like a rabbit. "What's that smell? Have you cooked something? It sure does smell good!"

Okay, the girl was nice. She approved of her. Juliette grinned, "It's just some italian tomato soup, want some? I just finished cooking it, I didn't think it was already so late..." She made her way to the kitchen, taking four plates out of the cabinets, "Can we still eat some, Hazz? Or do we really need to go now?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah, it's fine, I'm kind of hungry myself as well."

Juliette looked at Danny, who was ruffling his curls. "Do you want some soup, Danny?"

Danny nodded and she filled the plates with the tomato soup. The boys ate in silence while the girls were talking about music and clothes. Juliette got along great with Amy, to her suprise, and was sure she'd make for a good friend. "It's really delicious, Jules." Harry said, to which Amy agreed, Danny kept silent.

Juliette smiled at them, "Thank you!" She said, taking another spoon of soup.

Danny looked up at her, "There's no meat in it... But it's great."

Chuckling, she rolled her eyes. "I'm a veggie, Dann, but I'll make you something with meat in it sometime, 'aight?"

He had been a little quiet, but she saw his face brighten up a little. "Does that mean you're inviting me over for diner?"

Juliette laughed a little, "The way you say it makes it sound like you're inviting yourself over, Danny boy. But you're welcome to come by, as long as you behave." She was grateful for the fact that he didn't throw in yet another knickers comment, as she was desperate to forget the embarrasing event. She had finished her soup, and put the plate in the sink. "I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be right back."

Harry gave her a weird look, "Whatya doing that for?"

Already on her way to the bathroom, she answered him, "Well, what if some fitty is going to want to kiss me tonight, and I taste like soup?"

She heard Danny's high-pitched laugh, it was kind of contagious, really. "If you want to kiss me you should just say so, love!"

Oh, where did all those comments come from? Was he bullshitting her? Making some sort of joke that she didn't really get? He was in a band, he must be used to girls drooling all over him, and even if he wasn't in a band, she was sure girls would still be drooling over him. He was, to say the least, quite good-looking with his brown curly hair, kind blue eyes and charasmatic smile - and he even had that certain charm that most guys were missing. Not to mention that he had a well build body, and his clothing style was cute - as was him bum. She shook her head, putting the toothpaste on the toothbrush, she was not about to think of him as hot. She wasn't. He was Harry's friend and bandmate, she couldn't do this Harry, it would be too selfish of her to do so, even with her tendency to flirt with guys, and even occasionally take them home with her.

After a quick 'diner', they drove to Tom's house, were the others were waiting and went inside for just a few minutes, the Tom guy complaining that they were late and they all blamed it on Juliette, except for Amy. Juliette noted, that when she met Tom and his girlfriend Kayla that Kayla wasn't all too fond of her. The hispanish looking girl seemed a bit arrogant, giving her the eye at any given moment. Dougie had, apparently also brought a friend with him; Carol. Carol, a girl with short cut black hair and a length of 5'3 was bubbly and kind but even though she was nice to Juliette, she could see that she would back Kayla up in anything, the two were obviously really close. She was glad that Amy went along, atleast there was a girl there which she could talk with and have fun with. It was kind of strange though, that everyone had brought along a partner except for Danny and her, and now she understood why he was a little silent - he felt left out.

The club they took her to, Plan B, was a 21+ club and Juliette was surprised she got in, they didn't even ask her ID. She turned to Amy, "How come they didn't ask for my iD?"

Amy giggled, "Well, I'm twenty too and it seems that, when you're out with guys like these, you know, kind of famous and all, they don't mind when you're a little out of the age category." She then realised how it sounded, "It's not like I'm Using Harry, don't get me wrong, I really like him - but it is a benefit."

Juliette nodded understandingly so, "I get it, you seem like a really ncie girl, I'm not afraid you're using my cousin for his status, you know." She assured the girl.

There were a lot of people dancing in the club, while a lot of others were seated on black leather couches. Amy excused herself when she pulled Harry to the dance floor, and soon the others left as well, leaving Danny and her alone. He cleared his troath, "I feel so stupid going out with all of them, while they all have dates."

Juliette nudged him, "Hey, I don't have a date either, and I'm sure you can find a girl that wants to dance with you in no time." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "But I'm sure I can find a guy faster then you. I mean, sure, you have the advantage of being utterly famous and well known around here, but I could win."

Again, his face seemed to brighten en he looked at her with his blue eyes. "Are you willing to bet?"

Juliette shrugged her shoulders, "What are we betting on?"

Danny seemed to be in thought as he scratched the back of his head, "If I find a girl who wants to kiss with me sooner then you'll find a guy, you'll have to... Accompany me to a birthday party next Thursday. You see, my family thinks I've got a girlfriend, but I've just broken up with her a week ago and haven't gotten round to telling them, so you'll have to act like my date." He smirked in an arrogant way.

Juliette scoffed, "That's nasty." She concluded. "Fine, if I win, you'll have to... Come shopping with me, wearing a Tiger costume."

And off he went, into the crowd of dancing people, searching for a girl. Juliette didn't really feel the need to go look for a guy, as this was all just a little joke to her, a thing that would atleast make him a little happier, keep him bussy. He wouldn't feel so left out by his friends anymore. She walked to the bar and ordered a pink panther as she sat on a barstool, thanking and paying the man when he brought her her drink. She must have set there for five minutres when some guy seated himself next to her. She glanced at him, he was cute. Shaggy blonde hair, green eyes, really tall. If she was taking part in that bet, she'd have chosen him, he'd do. He looked back at her, a smile appearing on his face, "Hey..."

She smiled back at him, "Bonjour."

She took a sip from her drink, her face content. "And, might I ask, what's you're name?"

Well, she had a chance at winning this, and even if it meant little to her, she was still competitive. "Juliette, and yours?"

He grinned, outstretching his hand. "Edwin." She shook his hand firmly, like she always did - she didn't want to leave a wimpy impression by some weak handshake. "Well, Juliette, do you care to dance?"

She emptied her glass quickly and stood up from the barstool, a smile on her face. "Sure." She regretted it though, because just as she agreed to it, a slow song started.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him, practically dragging her behind him. He placed his arms on her waist. "You might take it the wrong way, but you're quite pretty."

She giggled, even though he probably was just out for some toy for the night, flattery was never going to bring anyone harm. "Thank you." She replied politely.

He pulled her a little closer, "And you seem nice, you don't often see a girl that can move a little, is pretty and to add up to it, kind."

She saw Danny watching from a little further in the crowd, and stepped a little closer to Edwin, sure to win the bet. He took it as an invite and planted his lips down on hers - he wasn't a very good kissing, he was much rather eating her face then kissing her and she quickly parted from him. "Thanks again." She said, before walking to Danny.

His laugh could be heard even over the music. "I still won, I kissed someone before you did."

She crossed her arms, "Where's the proof? 'Cause I certainly didn't see it." He pulled out his cellphone, showqing her a picture of him kissing a girl. She could see it was in this club, a blond haired girl, him wearing the same as he did now, his hair the same. It had been taken tonight, here. He had won. "Fuck." She was then a little grossed out, "So I let this guy eat my face, drooling all over it, and you still won! God, he was terrible." She groaned, slapping her face.  
He shrugged his shoulders meekly, "Guess you're coming with me to Bolton then."

Rolling her eyes, she decided that she had to. She had agreed to the bet, so she had to, there was no way out of it, though she didn't think of it as fair to pretend to be his girlfriend, not that she detested the idea, but it was unfair to his family members. "Fine."

---------------------------------------------

Next will be longer x 


	3. Chapter three

It came as shock to her, that when she woke up - early in the morning, 8 am to be exact, she didn't have a headache. Hell, it was a Saturday, and she didn't have a headache, no hangover, no tummyturns, nothing. She could even remember the whole of last night - sadly, also the part where she agreed to play Danny's pretend girlfriend next week. What had she been thinking? Honestly. So, she could think of worse things to do, and worse guys to do this for because, to be honest, Danny was quite a catch. He was hot, funny, kind and he had it made if he was only a little smarter - not that he was dumb - he would have been the perfect man, so, playing his girlfriend for a day, wouldn't be the worst experience ever.

Pulling her hair into a quick pony-tail, already partially done with her morning routine which usually consisted of a shower, make-up, her hair, breakfast and brushing her teeth, the only thing she had left to do was eat a good breakfast and brush her teeth. It was one of her rules. She hated to exercise and she had never even tried to diet, sure it wouldn't work for her, so the one thing she did in shape was eat a good breakfeast. It helped her keep her hunger away, the urge to cram herself with greasy and fatty things.

She made some toast and tea, a small fruit salad and some yoghurt. She put jelly on the toast and ate it like a madman. Juliette loved a lot of things, one of them was eating. After she had drank her tea she went to brush her teeth. She had a big day, today, and her goal was to get a job. There was a job application at a bar, and she had worked in bars before and loved it. One thing was, it was a burlesque bar with caberet and dancing - stripping more likely. Though, she would be applying for a job as a maid there. None of her family knew of this, but secretly, she had worked in a bar like this before in France, only her job here would be slightly different. In france she had been a burlesque dancer, she had stripped her clothes of infront of people - well, not all of her clothes, her breasts and... you know, had never been seen by any of the costumers, she refused to do so, but she did know her way around a pole. Her family would die if they knew, not to mention, if the press got word of the fact that Harry judd's cousin was a stripper he'd never hear the end of it. So, she wasn't planning on telling anyone very soon.

She pulled on her beige coloured trench coat and walked out of her appartment, walking down eight flights of strairs, not wanting to take the elevator - this was probably the only exersize she'd get today. Once outside, the appartment complex was right by a busstop, she waited for the buss. It would only be a twenty minute drive to the bar, which was convenient. Living in the centre of London had it's priveleges.

There were few people in the bus, but she guessed that it would get crowdier in minutes. She didn't expect however, for Amy to get on the bus. "Hey!" The blonde girl greeted with a small wave as she sat next to Juliette. "How come you're up so early?"

Juliette shrugged, "I'm going to a job app." She answered simply, smiling slightly. Would Amy disapprove of her choice of job? Perhaps shut her out and act differently towards her?

She seemed a bit confused, "Strange, I have to attend one too, to show the appilcants what they're up for, it's a bit strange, but they always do this sort of things." She glanced out the window, past Juliette. "Well, what job are you up for then?"

Juliette pondered if she should tell her. She couldn't afford losing her friendship, or the beginnings of it quite yet, she couldn't stand losing the only girl that was nice to her in her cousin's group of friends. But, as her mother had told her many times before, if one won't accept you for who you are they aren't worth it. "I'm applying for a job in the Peacock bar."

Amy shreiked, "You're kidding right?" She smiled widely, "I'm working there as well, I'm going there too! It'd be amazing if they'd hire you!" She clapped her hands in a way a highschooler would do when being asked out by the most popular boy.

Relieved, Juliette sighed and smiled back at Amy. "God, I almost thought you'd judge me as some sort of slut for going to work there - a lot of people have done so. But Amy... does Harry know of this?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he wasn't too happy with it at first. I haven't told him yet that I also dance there, because if I did he'd freak, and I really like him, so I don't want to lose him, but he knows I work there."

Juliette understood this immediately. "I know, but he'll get over it though, he'd probably be half mad, half excited to see you doing such a dance for him."

Amy had talked giddily to her all busride, about how cool it would be if Juliette would be to work there as well, and how nice the boss was and everything. To be frank, Juliette liked the idea of working alongside Amy and was sure it'd do good for their friendship, but she was a little nervous. What if they didn't want to hire her. There were two jobs open, and there were about fifteen girls there today, to applicaite. Besides, now Amy was gone inside with her boss she was getting more nervous by the minute.

She had to wait half an hour before it was her turn to go into the room where the applications and interviews were held, and her hands were a little clammy by now. She quickly wiped them off on her jeans before walking in, she faked confidence, walking with her head held high on her 3 inch high heels and smiled at the people in the room. There were two people, Amy and an older woman - she looked to be in her late thirties. "Hello." Juliette said, shaking both Amy's and the other woman's hand. "I'm Juliette Winters, I'm here to apply for the job."

The older woman nodded sternly whilst Amy smiled encouragingly at her. "I see, I'm Mrs. Coves and, might I ask miss Winters, how old are you?"

Juliette groaned softly, she knew this would be asked and she knew this could possibly be a problem. "I'm twenty, almost twenty one, if that counts."

The woman frowned, "Well, it is a little young, but not out of the order, don't worry, Amy here is also twenty years old and I hired her, so there's a shot."

Juliette folded her hands in her lap, "I know, I actually know Amy, she's my cousin's girlfriend."

Mrs. Coves exchanged a look with Amy and then smiled more warmly at Juliette. "So, have you got any experience with working in bars?"

Juliette shook her head, "Yes, I do. I've worked in a burlesque bar when I was nineteen, in France, and I worked in a club a few months ago in the United states, I've enjoyed working there, really. The costumers are usually always nice, and not as degrading as you often see in movies were woman are stripping, they aren't as touchy feely as they are claimed to be. Plus, I've always found that the people you work with in bars are very kind."

The woman scribbled some things down, "Would you be comfortable walking around in bustle dresses and sometimes even mere corsets or lingerie?"

Pulling a strand of hair that had fallen loose behind her ear, Juliette chuckled. "Well, I'd have to get used to the lingerie part, but I'm sure I could be comfortable in it."

Mrs. Coves motioned for her to stand up, "Please, stand up, I'm sorry, but I'll have to see if you're fit to be working in this place. You see, all the girls that work here must have a certain figure, you can't be too skinny, or too tall, or too short. We strive for perfection here." Juliette stood up hestitantly and the woman told her to take of her shoes. She walked around her, eyeing every inch of her. "This is good, you're not too thin, but certainly not overweight either, and your bossom is of good size. Longs legs... You'd fit into the profile. Ms. Winters, might I say you've got a pretty face too?"

Juliette blushed from all of the compliments she had gotten but thanked the woman politely just as well. "Thank you."

The woman looked at Amy, "Show her around, she's hired."

Juliette grasped the woman's hand and giggled, "I'm very happy to be able to work here."She said in a business kind of way before jumping over to Amy, hugging her, the two of them squealing.

-------------------------------------------

She had been working there for two nights now, Sunday and Monday and tonight, Tuesday, would be her third. She carried a tray of glasses to a table, serving three men that were giving her quite eager stares. She smiled politely not saying anything else and took her tip, she put the the money in the tipjar and put the empty plate down. Amy had a night off today, and she didn't really talk all that much to the girls yet, so, she felt a little lonely.  
But not really lonely enough that she'd have wanted th m to come by. Harry, Tom and Danny where there, along with Amy and that Kayla girl. Tom was a nice guy, but she didn't like Kayla. Though she could care less that Tom and Kayla were here. She didn't want to hear Harry's judgement, or Danny's either - why, she did not know, Danny had no say over her, or had anything to do with her, but she still cared. The fact that Amy was there was only a relieve to her. "Juliette, go help those people." Mrs. Coves ordered, and Juliette walked over to them with flushed cheeks. Why her? Why couldn't someone else help them? "Hey you guys." She said softly, faking a smile as she carried a small notepad in her hand, along with a pen. "What are you doing here?"

Harry frowned, "Seeing you at work. Can't believe you work in a place like this, is this because of Amy??" He asked sternly, Amy looking guilty as he gave her a look.

Juliette wacked him on top of the head, "Harry, please be normal. You know I'm not the kind to be pushed into anything and you also know that this was my own choice. She's got nothing to do with this, and frankly, you don't have anything to do with this either." She said, all the while wearing her fake smile. "Now, can I help you guys to a table?"

Tom nodded and she mentioned for them to follow her as she put them at a table near the front, having six seats. "Very well, can I get you anything to drink?"

Danny oggled at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was beautiful, she looked like some sort of angel. She was wearing a creamy white corsette and a skirt made of creamy feathers, it was short in the front and a little longer in the back. God, she looked so sexy. Her long legs were accentuated by the soft pink platform heels. Her waist, which was already quite small, looked even smaller 'cause of that corset, and her boobs bigger. He was sure she had a small C, normally, but this made it look almost like a D cup. Her tanned slender shoulders and arms contrasted with the creamy colour of clothing. She wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, but he could see a soft pink lipstick on her plump lips, desirable plump lips - which he bet were really soft. Her hair was in glamerous curles, a white little tophead on the side of her head. He was sure that he had never seen a girl that was quite as beautiful as she looked right now. "I'd like a beer." He said, breaking the silence as no one had spoken yet. "Say, Juliette, you gonna dance too?" He asked humoroursly.

Juliette rolled her eyes, "No, Danny, I'm not. Harry'd kill me, brutally murder me, most likely." 


	4. Chapter four

three hours later and the bar was practically empty, even Harry and the lot had left, except for Danny. It seemed weird to her that he'd stay until 1 AM. She had the feeling though, that he kept looking at her, and some girls had even confirmed that. It was a little uncomfortable, having her watch her, but she liked it. She liked thinking that what he saw was appealing to him, that she was a little appealing on him. "Miss." He spoke softly as he grabbed her hand when she walked by. "How long before they'll let you go?"

Juliette pulled her hand back, though her face was kind. "I'll be done in fifteen minutes, there's practically no one around, so we're closing it up."

Danny understood, "So, I'll have to wait outside?"

She shook her head, "I don't get why you waited here so long in the first place."

Ruffling his brown curls once again, he looked down. "Just wanted to remind you of tomorrow, ou know, make sure you wouldn't forget."

Juliette sat down on the chair next to him, and skeptic look in her eyes. "And you waited two hours for this, after the others had left? Just to remind me of this?" She looked at her fingernails, as if they were really interesting. "I wouldn't off forgotten in the first place, Dann." She stood up again, "Danny, you will have to wait outside."

-----

Dressed in more casual attire, tight dark skinny jeans, red and white nike sneakers and a white hoodie, her hair left in the curls she made for tonight -no need to go wash it again- she stepped outside of the bar, through the employee entrance, where Danny was already waiting. "Hey." She smiled, giving him a small hug. "I'm so tired... And my feet are sore from those damn heels, not to mention that I've got a scratch on my leg from some woman's nails." She sighed loudly, as walked behind him. "Thank you for waiting though, it's sweet."

He pulled up his broad shoulders, "Didn't want you to go home alone at this hour." He said sweetly, "You want to get something to eat?"

Juliette nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'm hungry as hell." She watched him as he put a grey beanie on his head, adjusting it easily. Not that it didn't look good on him, but she liked to rip it off. She liked his jumpy curls. Her stomach growled and he looked at her, his face amused. "Sorry... Where are we going?"

His own stomach growled then and he chuckled, giving his stomach a mean look. "To your place." He laughed, hailing a cab. He was sure to get some hostile reaction of this, asking her to get something to eat, she must have thought they were going to some restaurant.

She punched him in his arm, and he winced, though she paid no attention to his grimace. "You bastard! Cheapskate that you are... Geez." She got into the cab, looking at him with a fake glare in her eyes. It might have been fake, but she was going one hell of a job at making it look real. "So, what? I'm going to have to cook for you or something?"

Getting into the taxi as well, he told the driver where to go and then gave her his full attention again, "Well, I could cook. Not that I'd better then you, but I could cook for you."

That idea did sound better. She would be able to freshen up a bit while he cooked for her and - why was this feeling awkward? She had no problems hanging out with guys, nor Danny for that matter, but something felt awkward. As if it were a date or something. He waited three hours in the bar until she was done working, staring at her, even willing to cook for her... "Dann?" She started softly, looking out of the cab window, somehow it was more comfortable then looking at him, he made her all nervous. "You don't see this as some sort of date do you?"

He was silent for a short while, fumbling with the end of the sleeve of his leather jacket before turning to her. She seemed shy. "No... not at all." He said, though it was only half true. He knew it wasn't a date, that she didn't think of it as a date, didn't want it to be a date, or even close to it. But that did not close out the fact that he wished it was a date, that he would be able of having a chance at dating Juliette, hold the pretty girl's hand and possibly even kiss her. "Why would I think that?"

Juliette shrugged, "I don't know, for a moment there it seemed like you had asked me on a date, and I had over looked it... "

He bit his bottom lip as he watched the other car's on the road and the yellow streetlights dance away from them. "Harry would kill me if I would ask you on a date. You're his family, and he's always been very protective of them, for as far as I know...I would not do anything to risk loosing his friendship and possibly even losing the band, it's too big of a risk, and no offence, but I don't know you all that well just yet." He took a deep breath, "Not that you're not good enough or anything, you're one of those girls that everyone stares at, you know. That's why Kayla doesn't like you, she's jealous. Because you look good without make-up, and she has to put on kilo's of it."

Her cheeks were a furious shade of pink and chuckled softly in her hand, hiding her smile from him. He really was a nice guy. If he wasn't one of her cousin's band mate she'd have kissed him right now, or developed a crush on him - but that was out of the question, Harry wouldn't let her live it. "But... All things aside... Would you want it to be a date?" She could've slammed herself into a brick wall as soon as the question came out of her mouth. She was not supposed to do this, like he said, it was too big of a risk.

Again, he was silent, this time a little longer then before. He could tell her truth, and say he'd be delighted with this being a date, or he could lie, hurt the girl's feelings and say he wouldn't be interested in anything remotely close to it. "I wouldn't mind..." He muttered, paying the cabdriver twenty dollar before stepping out of the vehicle, holding the passenger door open for Juliette.

She rushed to the apartment entrance, getting the proper key out of her jeans back pocket and opened the door for him, it was cold outside and she was rushing to get in, as was he. Running up the first flight of stairs, he stopped, looking at her. "Why not take the elevator?"

She stretched out her arms for dramatic effect, "Exercise, Danny boy."

Laughing he ran after her, he passed her after six flights of stairs, and she slowed her pace for the last two, he had already won anyway. Both panting as they reached her front door, they had to laugh at their bad condition and the fact they were worn out so soon. "Ah, don't let this fool you!" He laughed, taking her keys from her as he opened the door for her. "I'm a beast in bed."

She walked in, throwing her head back as she laughed at his last comment. Really, she didn't need to know that. "Make yourself comfortable, "She mumbled, "I'll go freshen up."

He watched her walk into the bathroom, her hips moving smoothly as she walked. How could she ever walk on those high heels? It was a mystery to him, he had tried it, but didn't understand how women could do it so effortlessly. Walking into the kitchen, he wondered what to make her - he wasn't a very good cook, really, and how no clue how to make most things. Looking through the fridge, he saw no meat whatsoever. Bummer. He decided on spaghetti, something he could cook up that tasted at least a little decent.

Juliette, in the bathroom, leaning against the cold tiles, felt herself panicking. What was she supposed to do? He had practically said that he wanted this to be a date, but that it couldn't. What did that mean? Did he have feelings for her? Did he like her? She splashed some water in her face - she wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, only eyeliner, mascara and some peach colored lipstick, it barely stood out. She took her heels of and quietly walked over to her bedroom, pulling out her cookie monster slippers. They felt so comfortable on her sore feet, unlike those stupid heels. Okay, she loved heels, well, all shoes in general, but sometimes her feet just needed a little break. Looking into the tall mirror next to her closet, she wondered why she till had her casual attire on. She wasn't going anywhere anymore, and she would probably be sleeping in two hours or so. She went into her nightie drawer and pulled out a white tank and some cherry printed ruffle shorts. Normally, she'd be walking around the house in her tank and panties, or some sheer nightdress - it was comfortable, felt like it gave her more freedom - but she wasn't going to prance around like that with a guy here, unless the guy was here for other reasons then Danny was, and she had invited him in her apartment for other reasons too.

Juliette walked up behind Danny and, on her tiptoes, could just peek over his shoulders onto the stove.

He turned around, surprised at how much length the heels had added earlier, and how small she was now. "Never noticed you were this short..." He said absentmindedly.

She crossed her arms, "I'm not short, I'm medium length, you moron." She snapped back, she had always wished to be taller and her length was a sensitive subject. "You're 'spaghetti' doesn't smell as bad as I thought it would." Juliette walked to the television, picking up the remote from the coffee table and turned the tellie on, switching the channel van CNN to MTV brand new. "So, how do you plan on getting back home?"

Danny shrugged, leaning against the kitchen counter with his back, "Well, we'll have to be at my parents' place at two, so it would be useless going back home, because I'll have to be here at twelve anyway, to pick you up... Tom will be leaving his car here tomorrow, He's going along with Dougie to his family, so he won't need it anyway."

Juliette scrunched up her face between a smile and a frown, "So basically, you're asking me if you could spend the night here, without actually asking it? Good one." She said, eyeing him strangely. "Sure, but you'll have to sleep on the couch." Without warning, she squealed as some song by You Me At Six came on. "I love their music!" She announced, singing along to it, moving her hips a little. She looked cute, and her singing wasn't half bad, either.

Subconsciously his eyes trailed to her ass and he blushed when he caught himself staring at it, this was bad. "I haven't told Harry 'bout you playing my pretend girlfriend tomorrow."

She let out a high-pitched giggle. "God, it seems like we're having a secret affair, keeping things like this away from Harry."

Murder. Harry would murder him if he laid one hand on his precious little cousin. She was three years younger then him, well, two, actually, as she'd be turning twenty-one in a few months. Harry, being four years older then her, was very protective of her, and he had told Danny, right after he had seen her the first time - in her knickers - and she went to change, completely embarrassed, that he should get the idea out of his head, his cousin was not just some other girl. Harry said it like Danny didn't know that, as if he thought that she'd be someone to mess around with, and then dump her. He wasn't a damn fool now, really. But, he wanted to touch her so badly. To run his fingers along her skin, trace her shapes, to taste her, to run his hands through her long hair. He tried to keep his mind away from it, setting his thoughts to Harry killing him with a pocketknife. "No, it just that, he'd go seek something behind this all and think something wrong off it."

Juliette turned around, now blatantly blaring. "This song isn't brand new, why is it on brand new? Damn, I've known this song for months now - I've seen them life you know? They're so brilliant!" Was she avoiding the subject? "How's your spag doing?"

He turned to the spaghetti, the sauce was already done, but the pasta would take another few minutes 'till ready.

-----

Last night had been fun, without any double meaning to it. They talked a lot, laughed, ate his spaghetti, which was better then she had expected, pretty good even - she felt comfortable around him. Although, there were a lot of awkward moments. A lot of silences, neither of them knowing what to say to each other, scared to say the wrong thing, scared the other would understand it differently then it came out. A lot of sneaky glances taken at one another, both hoping the other wouldn't see. The whole thing was rather complicated. If Danny had been just another guy, just some normal guy which Harry wouldn't kill her over, she was sure they'd have at least kissed - but they hadn't. They behaved like they were supposed to, keeping their hands to each other. But that had been hard. In some way or another she drawn to him, her eyes unable to advert themselves from him, her mind unable to think of something else and her lips unable to speak anything but words of teasing. She pretty certain that she felt something for him, in a good way, which was bad right now, she didn't need it.

She had eaten breakfast, watching him sleep on the couch, snoring ever so lightly, his breathing soft and even, his body curled up on the couch, his face content. After leaving the cereal on the coffee table, along with a carton of milk and a clean bowl for him, she wandered off to take care of herself, take a quick shower, do her hair. He hadn't even told her what kind of clothing style would be appropriate, he had told her, however, that they were to stay the night there, as his mother had requested him to. She didn't mind, she had a night off from work anyway.

Juliette sat on her bed, packing her big bag. She didn't need to take a lot of things with her, just the essentials; jeans, a t-shirt, a pair of shoes, clean socks, clean underwear, some PJ's, her make-up case and some perfume, oh, and a little present for his mother. Okay, so, she could have done with less, but she never went to stay anywhere without clean clothing, her perfume and make-up kit. It was essential to her. And, as long as it all fitted inside her light brown big bag, it was fine.

She chose to wear a dress today, fire truck red, tucked in firmly at the waist with a belt of the same color and material of the dress only adorned with two black buttons, little to no negligee and it came three inches above her knees. It seemed good enough, not chique, nor to casual either. She wore simple black lace up high-heeled ankle boots, also rather simple, and tights in the color of her skin. It was a warm day, she had noticed, when she smoked her daily morning cigarette on the window sill, with the window open and so she chose to wear no jacket, but took a black blazer with her just in case. Smoking had been a habit of hers for a long time, since she was fifteen, actually. First, she was a firm chain smoker, then just a social smoker and now she only smoked four to five cigarettes a day - which was a huge cut down for her. One in the morning after breakfast, one after lunch, one after diner and then in the evening one or two, depending what she felt like. As much as she cut down, first a pack a day, now only four or five cancer sticks, she couldn't bring up the effort to quit it. And she didn't intend to bring it up either.

She took one last look in the mirror, to make sure she looked presentable. If she was going to pretend to be his girlfriend, they might as well like her. And maybe there was a tiny little part of her mind nagging her, a part that wished for them to like her even if she was just a friend, because she secretly hoped - this was partially a secret from herself too - that Danny would be proud to present her to his parents as his girlfriend. She looked with a critical eye. She had blow-dried her hair straight and then curled the lower of her locks, giving it some sort of classy edge. Her make-up was natural, only the usual black eyeliner on her upper eyelid and three coats of black volumizing mascara. Yes, this would do. "You done?" She voiced loudly as she emerged from her bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom again, brushing her teeth once more.

He followed the sound of her voice and stood in the halfway in the bathroom. "Yeah, you?" He then noticed she was brushing her teeth. "You don't happen to have a spare toothbrush, do you Julie?" She pointed at the bathroom cabinet, hating to talk with her mouthful of toothpaste. He found it weird that there were two spare ones still wrapped in their original contains of plastic and carton, but didn't bother to ask. He had one at home as well, if a 'lady friend' was coming over, and she decided to stay the night, he at least had something to rid her of the smell of morning breath.

Juliette spat into the sink and filled a glass with water to rinse her mouth. "Tha, I'm fully done now." She announced quietly as she reached up onto a shelve and pulled a bottle of perfume from it. Coco Chanel, he saw. She sprayed on her neck and then behind each ear - something he had never seen before and he thought of it to be very weird to do so - and then sprayed twice into the air, walking through the dampening teensy tinsy droplets. He spat out the remaining toothpaste as well and used the glass she had used to rinse his own mouth. She walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom again, muttering something about almost forgetting to take this with her. He smelled a wave of perfume as she walked by, not overwhelmingly so, but still enough to make out that was a remarkable nice scent that fitted well with her personality and looks. The first scent filling his nostrils was that of orange, and then a citrus like scent, combined with flowers. He was sure never to forget the smell, as he imprinted the image of her spraying it on in his mind. As he walked into the living room again, she stood there, her big bag slung over her arm, her foot tapping impatiently, looking at him over her black rimmed ray ban sunglasses that had started to slide of her nose. "Finally." She huffed, turning on her feet.

**Okay, still no reviews**

**Sad, but can't be helped, I guess**

**Unless there are some darling people reading my story (there must be some, right?) that like and it, or not, then please review**

**Constructive criticism is also helpful!**


End file.
